Perlia
by juliagelsomino15gmail.com
Summary: Perlia love :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy's POV

The waves rolled silently as I laid in the sand. I could feel the afternoon sun start to kick in as I breathed it all in. _Everything feels so right, but yet so wrong,_ I thought. First, something's up with Annabeth. It's like she's not telling me something and i'm starting to worry. _She knows she can tell me anything._ Then there's Grover. It's like the whole camp knows something I don't. The only person who is actually acting normal around here is Thalia, and she's barely at camp anymore since she joined the hunt. I sighed.

Annabeth started walking towards me, a worried look on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin so pale it looks like she saw a ghost.

"Annabeth are u o-" but she cut me off with a stern voice. "So is it true Percy?" she says coldly.

"Annabeth what are you talking about?"

"Come on Percy, don't act stupid. I just don't understand why you would do it with _her_. U _broke_ me Percy, You hurt me so badly.. WHY?!"

I was shocked. This was not the loving Annabeth I knew. What was she talking about? Who was "her" that she was referring to? I tried to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth. So she kept going.

"We c-can't do this anymore P-Percy…" she stuttered, fighting tears. She looked away me.

"Annabeth-" I started, but she was already gone.

 _This can't be happening,_ I thought. My chest ached. My eyes stung. I stifled a scream. I hugged my knees and forced myself to think it was only a dream…

 **Authors note: Hey Guys!** **I wanted to point out that this is my first ever story on so I will get better on any errors I might have made... And s** **orry that this chapter is short… I really wanted to make it short and sweet for everyone but I promise the upcoming chapters won't be this short, since like my chapters to be long. I also wanted to point out that it is currently winter break and I will be getting chapters up a lot quicker because of that. But when school is back I know I most likely won't be posting as much but I will try my very best! Leave a comment on your feedback I would love to know what you like and dislike about this chapter! It will be great to see what I need to focus more on and also the little details. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy's POV

I dreaded the thought of going to dinner so I skipped it. My head pounded so hard I couldn't think straight. Her words were repeating in my head "We can't do this anymore" "We can't do this anymore" "We can't do this anymore". My heart just got punched by those words harder and harder. More tears started to form. My vision got blurry and then everything went black.

Annabeth's POV

(right after the break up)

I left him there. He deserved it. I ran all the way to my cabin and threw myself on my bed. I could feel all my siblings' eyes on me but I ignored them. _Come on Annabeth, pull it together! You don't need him! After all, he did cheat on you with that suck up Amora!_ ( AN: you'll learn more about Amora later in the story) I felt a hand on my shoulder but I swiped it away. Under my sobs I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Annabeth, is everything alright?" It was my brother, Lucas. His soft voice comforted me. I looked up at him choking back sobs. "Me-me and Percy are threw" I felt shocked faces all around me and it was overwhelming. I buried my face in my pillow again.

After a long silence I yelled "He made his decision"

"A stupid one" I heard someone mutter. It felt good to hear that.

My cries turned into heavy breathing as my heart raced unevenly. _I wonder what he's doing right now…_

Percy POV

I woke up to the dark sea looking back at me. A full moon was above me. I shivered. Then the reminder flown back into my mind, but sadness filled to anger. Then anger to fury. _We've been together for how long and she chooses to leave me because of some stupid rumor?!_ I clenched my jaw and walked back to my cabin. Halfway there, I get my first glare. I stared back at the son of Apollo, my face seething. He quickly walked away and that only made me madder.

I heard hooves behind me and I held my breath. "Hey Perce" I heard my best bud, Grover say behind me trying to catch up with my pace. I said nothing and stared straight ahead.

"Whoa there Perce, slow down!" He ran in front of me. "Whats going on?" he continued. I replied with my voice hard. "You didn't hear yet? I'm pretty sure most of camp knows" he replied with a confused look on his face. Then he seemed to get understand, he knew that I was going threw alot lately… and this situation only made matters worse. He replied with a whimper. I sighed and walked past him, trying to keep a steady pace, holding tears.

"Come on Perce, you gotta trust me"

I stopped and looked at him dead in the eye. "Were over" I shuddered at the thought but made sure he didn't notice. And kept moving. _Almost there_ , I thought. Grover stopped dead in his tracks but regained presence cause I heard him trying to catch up with me. "I think she is overreacting. She'll be back in your arms in no time", he said with a nervous laugh.

 _Maybe…_

He grabbed my shoulder to spin me around and hugged me tight. I just noticed tears running down my cheeks. I standed there, completely soaking Grovers shirt, but he just patted my back and kept saying "It's gonna get better" to make me feel better. But nothing made me happy, I feel so incomplete without her, so dull.

"Maybe I don't need her", I mumbled.

"That's the spirit" His voice quivered, like he wasn't sure. And to be honest i'm not either.

-Line Break-

The next morning

I woke and the first thing that came to thought was _food._ My stomach rumbled and I immediately got changed and was out the door. I ran to the dining pavilion like a dying cow. _Dang, I really shouldn't of missed dinner last night…_ but when I made it, food wasn't in thought anymore because I can feel eyes on me from every angle. _Here we go again,_ I thought while rolling my eyes. But deep down, my heart was still missing her, still beating for her, and that all came back to me instantly. I wanted to scream and shout "WHAT?!" but I didn't have the strength to do so. Sadness filled my body. I bit my tongue trying so hard not to look at the Athena table.

 _Wise girl, why did you leave me?_

 **Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? It felt like forever to finish it! But i'm proud of how it turned out and I hope y'all enjoyed it. Plz give me feedback in the comment box. Thx for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Percy's POV

The only thing that raised my spirits was the fact that the hunters of Artemis were coming to camp half blood today. I missed one of my favorite friends… and here she comes running like there's no tomorrow to give me a big hug.

Thalia's POV

When I immediately went threw the barrier into camp half blood, I saw Percy. He looked mostly the same the last time I saw him, but older. His jet black hair was longer and sticked out like he didn't attempt to brush it. His sea green eyes gave me that hint of affection and excitement as I ran to give him the biggest hug like I haven't seen him in years. He smelled like the ocean, I always loved that smell on him. Finally, we broke our hug and smiled at each other.

"Hey Thals", he said with a wide grin

"Nice to see you again, Seaweed brain" I said

After that we catched up on each others lives. He asked where Artemis is and I replied she had errands to do up in Olympus, that's why she made us stay here. The other hunters completely hated the idea, but I missed everyone here, even Mr. D.

"So where's Annabeth? I'm surprised that you both are separated when I saw ya", I said and laughed.

His face darkened, but he smiled and replied with "She will tell you everything, it's not my rumor." He said in a raspy voice. I was confused by this, What rumor? Is Annabeth ok?

He saw my confusion and laughed. "Annabeth and I are just going through a lot right now, but I promise she will tell you everything" he said bitterly. I decided to let it go, after all, he said that she will tell me herself. I just wanted to enjoy this moment, right here with Percy. Everything felt right again… the past couple months away from him felt awful, like I had to lie and not be myself.

The next couple hours we just sat in the sand and watched the sunset fall. I talked about how things worked with the hunters, and how I felt. And it felt so good to say this to him. He understood what i'm going threw.

"You know Thals, it's not too late to quit the hunt", he said and shrugged.

"It's not that easy Percy, I don't know if i'm gonna do the right thing or not."

"Well if you feel this way, it's not gonna get better"

I punched him in the shoulder "that isn't helping Seaweed brain". He chuckled and put his hands up in defence, "it's harder than you think" I muttered, my fingers sliding in the sand. I looked out at the sea and sighed. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he hugged me tight. I locked my eyes in his, the ocean cleared the awkward silence. He gave me a gentle smile, but I was only studying his eyes. They always change, like you can tell how he feels at anytime. He saw me staring and he quickly looked down and laughed. I snapped my head away from him and could feel my cheeks burn.

I could hear him cough and start to get on his feet, but I was still looking away trying not to make eye contact again. He held his hand out and I grabbed it and quickly pulled myself up.

"Um, we should probably head back now…"

I don't know why I was still embarrassed, it's only Percy. I could hear my heart thumping in my ear as I quickly ran up to the dock. I looked back and said "see ya later Seaweed brain". He smiled back and said "see you tomorrow". I quickly ran to the Artemis cabin, hoping no one saw me stay up this late. It was almost 1:30 in the I got inside, everyone was already sleeping. I crawled into bed while smiling. _Today was a great day._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Annabeth's POV

I know, I know, I should've met Thalia yesterday since the hunters came to camp… but I was really busy with these blueprints for my new statue for Olympus. They expect it to be perfect, so that's what they'll get. Perfection. _I'll just meet her later today,_ I thought.

I also want to tell her about Percy, but part of me wants her to just figure it out on her own. I was lost in thought when I heard a knock on the door. I was the only one in my cabin.. Since everyone is out playing Capture the flag… (I wasn't in the mood to going, and Percy was probably there so I didn't want to bother) I opened the door and there was Grover, a worried look on his face. I sighed. I knew this was gonna happen…

"Hey Grover, what's up?"

"Annabeth" he said, fright on his face. I rolled my eyes. "I came here to talk about P-" I cut him off and said "If your here to talk about _him_ " I started trying to keep an annoying look on my face… "then please leave, i'm not in the mood"

He looked at me, fright turned to plead. "We need to talk about this… you can't hold back forever" he said. I knew he was right, after all, it was my decision to break up with him. I closed my eyes and counted to ten before I answered him with a "Please come in". He was glad to, in fact he ran in my cabin. And turned around slowly. His lip trembled… _somethings up…_ before I could ask him what's wrong he blurted out. "PERCY WAS ASSIGNED A QUEST!"

I stopped. " _What?"_ was all I could say… my mind was going a hundred miles in hour. _Why was he going? When was he going? What did he need to retrieve? Who needed help?_ I wanted to ask him these questions, but I was having a hard time speaking. All I could do was stare at his face long enough for him to answer the questions for me.

Grovers POV

I didn't necessarily know how to explain the whole situation. Trust me, if it's hard enough to get a nymph to like you, it isn't easier to tell someone you either _have_ a quest, Oorrr Your friends' ex boyfriend has one. Yeah… been in both situations. Anyways, Annabeth was having a hard time speaking so I had to speak for her. I told her what Percy told me to tell her (which wasn't the whole story) which was…..

"Yea he was assigned a quest this morning and so he had to see the oracle to give him the prophecy, and sorry but your not going"

"Yeah didn't think I was going anyway.." she whispered. To be honest, I felt bad for her. I know, she was the one to break up with Percy blah blah blah, but she has also had dealt with believing that he _actually_ was cheating on her. I don't know who she got that from, I was trying to tell her that there's no way he did, but she never believed me. I gave her all the possible reasons why he wouldn't. Plus, there was no prove by the eyes. But I let it go and told her that she was wrong, but she can believe what she wants to. She was still giving me a " _why couldn't he of told me himself"_ kinda look. And I will say, you do NOT want to see Annabeth get mad. Pretty much the whole camp had to deal with it, that's why everyone keeps their cool when she's around. I returned her look with a hopeful look, but she wasn't buying it.

"What did the prophecy say?" she said.

"Uh I don't think Percy wants me to-" but she cut me off, again. Annabeth was known for doing that so it wasn't a surprise. "Just tell me Grover, your my best friend. I don't think Percy will actually mind what you say to me" _Oh, I'm pretty sure he would._ But I just replied with a "Ok ok, fine" I tried to keep my cool while saying the lines the prophecy had said to Perce…

" _You will go threw the fields of punishment"_

" _And seek the unknown"_

" _A hunter, along the way"_

" _And a garden gnome" -_ she gave me a confused look, I was about to answer the question but she waved me to go on-

" _Help the goddess"_

" _Finding love along the way" -_ she froze, but I went on-

" _You will find the words to say"_

" _Seeking a price to pay"_ I finished.

She nodded her head slowly, like she was trying to figure it out. "That makes sense, it's just… gnome?'' she questions while I laughed. "A child of demeter" I replied. She nodded and said "thanks". I was about to return it with a "your welcome" but she pointed to the door and looked at me. _Dang Annabeth, chill._ I gave her a look and she laughed. That laugh was fake as ever, but I let it go and left. _Percy's gonna kill me,_ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Percy's POV

The horn blew and the game has ended. All the hunters cheered. The hunters won, again. I don't know how they do it, and it was getting on everyone's nerves. I kinda suspected them to win, after all, they win every time they come here. I saw Thalia heading my way.

"Sorry seaweed brain, looks like today's just not a win for you. You'll get us next time don't worry" she grinned. I chuckled, her bright blue eyes filled me with excitement and joy. Every time Thalia's around, you know she wouldn't put up with a bad attitude. I replied with a "you guys did great out there." she hugged me, which got me to blush and some eyes from other half-bloods. I quickly pulled away and scratched my head, while she just laughed at my tomato face. We got interrupted by "PERCY!". It was Grover, and he looked worried. Well he always does, so I played it cool.

"Hey Grover, what's up?"

"Um, look before I tell you..'

My smile faded. He told. I know he did. It wasn't hard to read Grover's facial expressions. _Damn, Grover I told you to do just one thing…_

"Look Perce, I'm really sorry. Maybe it's good that she knows. She can help us-"

"I don't think _she_ will help us at _all_ , I mean really? You think she's gonna help? With her attitude I think she's gonna to everything EXCEPT help."

"Whoa there Percy, whats going on here? What did you not tell me?" I barely even remembered that Thalia was here. "Me-" I faltered. I looked behind Grover, and I saw Annabeth. She was in her normal clothes, a orange camp half blood t-shirt with blue jeans. But her eyes had bags under them and her skin looks paler than usual. She was walking our way. Other half-bloods backed away from the scene when they saw how jacked up she was. She was giving us a hard glare. And when I mean by _us,_ I mean me. When she saw Thalia she hesitated but kept walking.

"Come here to bloat." I said in a stern voice. I tried to keep my voice even from how I really felt. I felt like punching her right then and there, but as much as I wanted to, I would never hurt her. She replied with the same voice "I'm only here to see what's up with _your_ whole quest"

"That's none of your business"

"I sure have a right to know"

"Stay out of it"

"I don't want to!"

"Of course you don't your so stubborn, Athena always wants to know what's up blah blah blah."

"Don't accuse my mother, she's not in this"

"But her daughter is!"

"Shut up!"

"If you came here to know about me, then _you_ shut up!"

"Whoa guys! Stop fighting we can figure this out!" I heard Grover say, putting his hands between me and Annabeth. I was still staring at her, her stormy eyes filled with hate. I looked away from her and said let's go to Thalia. Thalia looked at me and tried to calm me down. "Percy, relax. Take a deep breath every things gonna be ok." But nothing was ok. My heart was pumping so fast.

"Percy, look at me" but I couldn't. I was focused on the ground. She pulled her hand out to reach my face and directed me to look at her. I realized I was holding my breath while she did this, but I looked, and then I couldn't look away. Her fainted freckles, her straight jet black hair, her lips… _why was I staring at her lips?_ I shook my head and focused on her eyes. "Percy, calm down, everythings gonna be okay." I steadied my breathing and just kept staring at her. She realized and looked away, just like what happened at the beach. Her cheeks turned a tint pink and then she was the one to look at the ground. Then I heard someone clear their throat, like they were breaking a special moment. I looked at Annabeth and noticed she did it. She raised her eyebrows like she couldn't believe what just happened and said "I'll get answers from Chiron" then she turned around slowly and bolted to the big house.

Grover was just looking at us with a teasingly grin. "I'll let you two catch up" and walked away, his smile never leaving his face. Then I heard Thalia mutter in greek, but I couldn't catch it in time. "I am going to go catch up with Annabeth." then she laughed and realizing myself I showed my disappointment. I quickly gave her a smile and said "ok" while she ran in the direction Annabeth went. I slapped myself, _Really Percy! Really!_ Was all I could think while a permanent smile formed my face.

Annabeth's POV

I didn't realize what I was doing. My feet just took off without giving me a warning, and I could feel hot tears running down my face. I stopped near the volleyball court to catch my breath while people just looked at me like I was crazy. I cursed and faced my back toward them, so I couldn't see their reaction to that. I wiped my tears away and put my hands to my face, so no one could see me. I heard footsteps running towards me and I tensed. Soft, gentle hands were put on my shoulders like they were attempting to comfort me, but that only made me cry harder. I don't know why I was acting so emotional about this, it just hurt to see the love of my life have eyes looking at another girl, but not just any girl, my best friend. I tried to tell myself that it was probably nothing but that didn't help. I looked up to see who was behind me, and that was just the one person I didn't want to see… well, other than Percy.

Thalia's POV

She looked up at me, her eyes puffy and red, stains of tears were on her cheeks. I tried to think of a way to comfort her, but no words came out. And trust me, I was guilty. It isn't right to take a man who is you best friends ex, but I had to admit, as much as I try to not make things more than just being friends with him, it never works. I always had a feeling for him, but I don't know if it is love. Then I realized she said something and shook my thoughts away. I asked her if she could repeat it and she sighed. "Is there something going on between you and Percy?"

"No, not at all…" I said. I knew I was lying, but I didn't want anything to change our friendship, at least not right now. She sniffed gave me a hug. A second after I returned it, kinda stunned she did it in the first place. "Thank you." she whispered in my shoulder. I patted her back. She broke from the hug and smiled at me. So I asked her the question I wanted to ask all day.

"So what's going on between you and him?" her smile faded but she answered with "I'll tell you in my cabin. It's a long story"

 **PLEASE READ: hey guys so I didn't post yesterday because my dad is getting a new cable so we didn't have connection. He needed to do extra work on it so it took him a long time, today's he's planning on setting it all up so that's great if we can get it up today. I know it's a long chapter I just feel like were going a little too slow with this. And people are wondering how many chapters there will be. I am estimating about 23-27 chapters, if that answers your question. I really wanted to tell the the story about Annabeth telling Thalia what's going on, but I also want you guys to be curious ;) thanks so much for your support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Annabeth's POV

We walked to my cabin in silence, and very it was very awkward. It felt weird for Thalia to be so comfortable around Percy but not me. I tried to set those thoughts away but it was so hard, it kept coming back to me. Percy leaves for his quest tomorrow, and I feel I just have so many questions. We finally made it. Phew.

We sat down on my bunk, and Thalia was the first to break the silence.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" she whispered. We got looks by my half brothers and sisters, but I shooed them away.

I sighed. Where do I start?

Thalia's POV

"Ok" she said. I knew she didn't want to bother to tell me, but I had no choice. If my friend is stuck, I need to help. So I let her take a deep breath. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"About a week ago… I started to see things. And I don't mean i'm going crazy or anything, it's just.. I could feel it start to gain on me, like I knew he was doing something, feeling something, for someone else. And it was just so clear. Like he didn't try to hide it. I wanted to learn more, how he felt. I questioned him, asked him things that only him and I know. He knew what I was trying to do, kinda like he thought I thought something was up. He insisted nothing was wrong, that it was just me and him. Just me and him." her eyes were still closed, but she looked on the verge to cry. A single tear left her eye but she quickly wiped it away like she didn't want me to see.

"He let it go, like he thought the conversation was not to be bothered. But I never forgot. It pulled me closer to know… I was more curious, more fierce. I urged him to go on. I wanted to know more and more." - _this is starting to scare me, does she know what she is saying?_ Believe me, as much as I wanted her to go on, I was frightened she would say something she would really regret. But I let it go and kept listening - "I started finding him talking to other girls. Like _Amora"_ she said bitterly. "At first it didn't bother me. But I always had this feeling and it never went away. Then a couple days after, I started having the dreams." _Wait… DREAMS?!_ "Um Annabeth I think-" she ignored me, like I wasn't there. Like she was only talking to herself and starting talking again. But more fierce and loud. " One, he literally _saw_ me. He _saw_ me watching him. But went to turn to her like I was nothing, nothing to him anymore." she repeated, like an automation. Her voice cracking. I never thought she felt this way… and I'm getting worried. This isn't the kind of Annabeth I know. Then she went on, more dreams about her seeing him, the whole scenario. Every dream was different but still the same. The whole "Percy cheating on Annabeth." i'm not trying to be mean in anyway, I'm just trying to figure out her point. And the whole time Annabeth was acting all odd and weird. Her voice was all crackly like and she definitely wasn't acting herself. I was thinking maybe it was just how she felt I mean I would be kinda freaked if I started having dreams about my boyfriend cheating on me. And it's like she remembers every single detail. She finally opened her eyes for me to see they were bloodshot. Her stormy grey eyes seemed vivid and sharp. Then she hugged me. At first I tensed, I mean I wasn't really expecting it then I wrapped my arms around her while she tightened her grip. I was the first to break while she gave me a small smile "thanks for understanding." she said, sounding like the real her this time. It occurred to me how much differently she spoke when telling the story but I gave her a fake smile to play it off. I was about to get off the bunk and to my own cabin until she gripped her hand to my shoulder. Pain shot there and I quickly shot my head towards her. She smiled and said very seriously "Please don't tell anyone I said this." I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded my head. My actions were very different from my thoughts. I knew something was up but I couldn't put a finger on it. I walked in the dark silently to my cabin, thinking about what she said. And it soon couldn't get out of my head.

 **Please like and review :)**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say there will not be another chapter till tomorrow. I attempted to do chapter 7 but it wasn't into it. I kept re-doing it but it never worked for me. I wanted to speed things up in Ch. 7 so stayed tuned. Please review I really want to know your feedback. it will help me know what I need to focus on or brighten my day. Thank you sooooooooo much for staying with me. I love all of you guys so much and keep a look out for tomorrows Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Percy's POV

I woke up tiredly to a knock on the door. I opened it and I found Thalia in her usual black leather jacket and jeans

"Hey Thal's" I said.

"Did I wake you seaweed brain?" she said sarcastically which made me laugh.

"Nah I've been up for hours" I yawned, going along with the joke. "Hey where's Grover?" I asked. She looked around and shrugged. I'll have to meet up with him later today.

"Today's the big day!" she said. I sighed, I was so not ready for this. "Your lucky" she added "because you got me." she smiled enthusiastically.

"Ha, yeah your a keeper." I winked. She blushed and laughed, which made me smile. Beckendorf walked passed us and looked at me while mouthing "I see you making a move" I scowled at him but couldn't help but wonder. I was lost in thoughts when Thalia was waving her hand in my face saying "You ok, seaweed brain?" I shook my head and replied with "Tired." she understood and nodded.

"I'll see ya on the hill" she smiled and waved.

"Wait, Thalia!" I shouted. She turned around with a confused face.

"Bring that bracelet of yours! You don't wanna forget it!" I said. She gave me a thumbs up and blushed.

(line break)

We were standing on half blood hill, saying our goodbyes. Karla accepted our request, but her cabinmates weren't too happy about it. I couldn't blame them, if Tyson went on a dangerous quest like this one, I would definitely be worried. Annabeth wasn't in sight, but I really wanted to say bye. As much as I really wanted to NOT talk to her, I don't know if I will come back. Thalia saw my disappointment, and she patted me on the back.

Chiron walked up to me, in horse form, to give us our bags. I didn't have to check if he missed anything, I always trusted Chiron when it comes to packing. Thalia opened her pack and pulled out a baggie of ambrosia. "Sweet" she smiled, and started rummaging through her pack again. Chiron turned to me. "Be safe Percy, I really hoped you could've got more training." he said. "Too late" I said and laughed. But he didn't take the joke. "I'll be fine" I sighed. "It just doesn't make any sense" he scratched his beard. "Two children of the big three? A little _too_ odd. It's gonna be dangerous Percy, watch out." I nodded in response. "But the Prophecy said it, hmm…" he muttered thinking hard.

"Peeerrrrccyyyy" I heard. I turned around to find Grover waving his hands out like he was afraid I already left. He was running my way, and gave me a big hug. I had to break it a couple seconds after, or I would've choked. His usual scent smelled of, well, nature. I knew I was gonna miss it. Grover was my best friend. But I had to go without him since he volunteered to find more demigods in the mortal world. This is the only safe place for them, and there are always more and more half- bloods creeping around.

Argus pulled up on the road, which means it's time to go. I took one last look at the camp, and from a distance, I thought I saw a streak of blonde hair, but when I looked again, it was gone.

(line break)

We've been on the road for about two and half hours now, and surprisingly no delays. We were all discussing plans that might work with no distraction. Then, Argus dropped us off at the Santa Monica Pier and we went to "Bad daddy's" for burgers. It was the only "cheap" restaurant we could find, and our stomachs were rumbling for something soon.

Thalia's POV

When we walked in to bad daddy's, there was a huge line. Waiters were scrambling to get peoples' orders. You could hear the chef's yelling in the back kitchen. And impatient customers were sitting in booths. Pretty much everything was a mess. We were about to leave when a waitress, maybe in her 20's with blonde hair and dark brown eyes walked up to Percy.

"Hello, are you planning on staying?" she said with a wide smile.

"We were actually gonna leave, lines too long." Percy shrugged.

"Oh there's no need, a booth is waiting in the back corner over there." she pointed to the very back of the restaurant.

"There are customers waiting much longer than us." Karla chimed in. I looked over to see people looking at us, like we got a free seat with no time to wait.

"They will be fine, you guys look very hungry" she smiled. I started to approach Percy, say it's a bad deal and something's up, but then my stomach rumbled. I was _really_ hungry. Percy looked at me while I nodded. "Thank you miss." said Percy. "Oh it's nothing" the girl giggled. "My name is Rose by the way" she smiled at Percy like she was only talking to him. I got a sickening feeling in my stomach. _Maybe i'm just hungry…_ but I knew it wasn't that. We walked over to our booth and heard Rose call out "I'll be over there in just a minute!" but we all ignored her.

She came back, with a fresh smile and a notepad in her hand.

"What would you all want to drink?"

"A coke please." I heard Percy say. I replied with a coke too.

"Water please." Karla said.

We took this time to talk about our plan. Then Rose came back with our drinks.

"Excuse me" Karla said, angry. "Cans? We are supposed to save this planet." she was about to go on but I stopped her. "Karla" I whispered. And looked back at the waitress, who was a bit confused. "This will be fine, thank you." I replied. "But-" I heard Karla say but I gave her a ' _not here, not now'_ look. She sighed but nodded.

We ordered our food and ate in silence. Then the waitress came back, _again. When is this girl gonna leave us alone?_

"Do you need anything else?" she said looking at Percy. "Maybe a number?" she giggled. I looked at Percy, who looked really uncomfortable. He looked at me like _help me._ Then, I made a scene. Which was probably a bad idea but… oh well.

"Who are you to ask a customer for their number?" she was about to protest, but I went on "for all do respect, he could be dating someone" I regretted saying those words, _ugh._ I could feel my face burn and I looked down. "Not cool man" I muttered to Rose. but sadly, she understood.

"You think a son of Poseidon would want to date a _hunter_? Please." she snickered.

"I never said th-" wait, _what?_ "How do you kno-"

"Security!" she yelled. Karla's head shot up and glared at me. Percy was so confused but sat up and said "RUN!" we didn't need to agrue, I was already up with Karla right behind me. But we were too late. Men with bulking chests and black sunglasses blocked the door, and so called _Rose_ leaped on me. She turned into what looks like a female snake, hissing with her fork tongue. I cursed. A Scythian Dracaenae. Why didn't I see it before? Before I could think, she leaped on me. I slapped my bracelet, and my two-edged celestial bronze dagger appeared in my hand. I slashed at her wrist, which bled golden blood, monster blood. She swiped at me with her long nails, but I dodged and slashed her in the back. She immediately dissolved into dust. People were running in all directions, screaming their heads off. I tried to calm most of them down, but it was no use. I could see Karla using weeds to block the bulky men, who looked like mortals. Boy, was I wrong. The men broke the weeds easily. And it seemed like they kept growing. From what seemed two, 5 and half feet long security men, actually turned into two 7-foot men with bulky biceps and horns sticking out of there head. There skin pale white and bad breath. Me and Percy looked at each other and both understood. "Hey!" Percy yelled, waving his hands to get their attention. And it did. I krept in back of them and made my move. I made a clean cut on bad guy #1 while bad guy #2 leaped at Percy. Percy slashed at him but he was quick. He whacked Percy 4 feet and he hit the wall with a groan.

"Percy!" I yelled. I turned back to bad guy #1 and cut his neck. He exploded dust, and I turned to bad guy #2 who seemed to make its way to Percy. Before he did, I whipped his butt. Karla appeared right next to me, unarmed, and wacked him in the face with twigs. Percy, still on the floor, cut his ankle off with a good "woosh" and he dissolved too. I quickly ran to Percy's side and helped him up. He groaned but assured me it was only a small cut. But his whole side was bleeding madly. "Ambrosia!" I yelled. Karla ran to our booth to get a bag of ambrosia.

"We have to get out of here" I said.

 **Hey guys. Plz like and give me a review on this chapter! I wanted to make it long because of my 2-day delay. Thanks for understanding. Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thalia's POV

We walked the streets in silence. Percy was leaning on me to pressure his wound with his bandage and I didn't mind. Mortals couldn't see through the mist so to them looked like a regular human boy, with not a single scratch. I had to keep asking him if he was ok.

"Percy you good?" I asked worriedly

"For the thousandth time Thal's, im ok. You can stop worrying now and look at yourself." he chuckled.

I looked down at my raggedy clothes. My shirt had a big line from the Drachamae's nails'. And my arm had small cuts, but healing. I covered them with my hand. "It's nothing, really."

"Mhmm. I think we should stop to get rest, it's getting dark." he replied.

"Rest" Karla agreed. Her red curls were all notty and frizzed. And she had a big bruise on her knee. I pointed to an what seemed like Ocean Park Inn, but my dyslexia was messing with me. We walked in anyways to find a man with a black tux and straight hair at the front desk.

"May I help you?" in what seemed like a british accent, he said.

"Uh, yeah. A room will be great." Percy responded. The dude nodded and typed on his computer. He gave us our room key and we paid the money. We walked up to our room, which seemed like a suite. 2 queen beds laid in the center of the room, with a big screen TV mounted facing the beds. A huge closet was to the left and the bathroom to the right. And let me say, the bathroom was amazing. A humongous tub was waiting with marble walls. The counter was huge too, with two sinks that will be useful. Karla jumped on the bed and was out in a minute, while Percy opened the fridge. "Damn." he said and pulled out a bag of potato chips. He propped on the bed and turned on the TV. I awkwardly grabbed my duffel bag and went into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and let it absorb me.

(line break)

I was out of the shower in no time, and I definitely felt better. I walked into the living room to find Karla, passed out, on a bed. I found a note on the fridge. Scribbled in Percy's handwriting, he wrote:

 **Just went to go swim.**

 **Be back by 10.**

I sighed. I really wanted to go to bed, but part of me, _most_ of me, wanted to see Percy. I don't know why, nor do I care, I just slipped on a bathing suit and walked downstairs.

I walked and he looked at me, his chest pale and shimmering from the moon. I looked at the water, and anxiousness turned to fright.

"What's the matter Thal's?" he asked. My smile faded and I looked down at my feet.

"I- I don't know.." I sighed. And shrugged my shoulders. He got out of the water and stood behind me, his arms touching mine. I could feel her shoulders tense but he kept going, slowly moving his hand down my arm, very lightly.

"What's the matter.. Hm?" he repeated. I could feel my ears turned pink and I could hear him laugh softly. He was almost to my hand now…

"Percy-" I started, but as soon as he reached my hand to mine, I was caught in my breath. I could feel him lean closer to me, which made his body closer to mine. I was surprised by this, _did he feel the same way I felt?_ I was still looking at the ground so I couldn't meet his eyes and he wrapped my hand into his, "come on, jump with me" he laughed. I turned toward him slowly making sure my breaths were even. I looked at his chest until he touched my chin and motioned me to look up at him. His dazzling eyes looked into mine, and I soon couldn't stop watching them. He grabbed my stomach to hold onto me and moved toward the water. "No no no no Percy!" I yelled, holding onto him and planning on never letting go. He laughed and set me down close to the edge, and I realized my arms were wrapped around his neck tightly. I was so close to his face now, I could feel his warmth. We looked at each other for what seemed like forever and he leaned in-

I woke with a start to find myself still in the tub. My heart was beating so fast. It felt so real! I heard a knock on the door and Percy's voice say

"Are you ok in there Thal's? I heard you scream." He replied. It felt so weird to hear his voice after that dream

"Oh my gods Percy! I'm so sorry!" I said covering my mouth.

"You did nothing Thal's, are you alright?" he responded, I could hear his voice creep to worry.

"Damn it!" I yelled, and held my hands to my face. I quickly got dressed and opened the door to find him standing there, waiting for me with his eyes just.. dazzling. Before I could think, I buried my face into his chest, letting out sobs. _Why couldn't of it be real!?_ He hugged me tight. "I'm really sorry Percy I didn't mean to-" he stopped me and said "shh, it's gonna be ok. It's not your fault." "But Percy" I whispered and let go of him quickly. _What the hell am I doing! He's never gonna see me as more than a friend._ I thought. I pushed him aside and he looked at me in worry. Karla was still sleeping, like my dream… "Why did I let him get to me" I muttered. Before I could remember I said it aloud, Percy put a hand to my shoulder. But it felt too much like the dream, just not real. I swiped him away and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Percy's POV

I was too surprised to think. Before I regained presence I took off after her. She was running down the hall and slamming the elevator button so hard, it dinged furiously. I ran after her, but she saw me and quickly went in the elevator doors and slammed it shut for me to just ding it madly to go after her. I need to see what the matter is. It opened in the matter of seconds and quickly made its way down the stairs. I saw a flash of Thalia's hair turning right out of the main entrance doors and I followed her quickly. We were getting looks from other people, but I ignored them. I looked everywhere and found her in a ball on one of the pool benches, looking at the water. When I ran to her she immediately started crying again.

"Percy I-I am really sorry for back there. I wasn't thinking." I sat down next to her, and wrapped one arm around her. She shivered, but didn't refuse. She looked at me and quickly looked away. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked. She sighed loudly and responded with "Just a d-dream."

"Was it about m-" I started "I really don't want to talk about it right now Percy" she replied. I decided to not pressure her so I let it go. "Maybe another time.." I muttered. There was a long pause and I quickly arose.

"We should probably get to bed, we have a long way ahead of us." she nodded in response. I held my hand out for her to take it, but she just stared at it, then at me and raised herself.

We walked back to the hotel in silence and I quickly took a shower. When I got out, I found Thalia asleep, wait… In my bed? If Karla was in the bed beside her then… I didn't give it much thought. I just got into the same bed Thalia was in… and quickly went to bed in what seemed like forever.

(Line break)

I woke up to find Thalia still asleep, both of them, and I looked at the time. _5:30._ Ugh I hate waking up this early. I tried to fall back asleep, but it was no use. So I just laid there, watching Thalia sleep face to face with me. _She is so cute when she is sleeping._ I smiled but re-thought what I said and shook my head. But I watched her anyway. Her soft freckles on her cheeks, her long eyelashes, all stood out to me. Then I realized how beautiful she _really_ was. Her short black hair was all tangled for sleeping, but it was also cute at the same time. I must've been staring at her for a while because she tightly closed her eyes and yawned and stretched. She looked around and noticed me laying down with her. She stifled a scream but noticed Karla was still sleeping. She was fully awake now and her blue eyes were brighter than usual, the way they get when she is surprised. She ran out of bed and looked at me. I could feel my face start to burn.

"Percy, I'm really sorry-" she said.

"It's not your fault, I knew you were really tired." I explained. She looked over at Karla and covered her face in her hands. "I was supposed to be- I didn't mean to-" she let out a long breath. "You were awake-?" she looked at me with confusion.

"Uh yeah I just woke up the same time you did" I lied. I looked at the time and I read _6:23._ I hope my face wasn't as red as it felt. She seemed to let it go and laughed. I realized she wasn't laughing at me, but at Karla. "She really likes to sleep" she grinned. "Ye-yeah" I managed to say.

"Oh shoot, we need to go!" she seemed like she completely forgot about last night, because her worry seemed to focus on packing. "Where is my red shirt….." she muttered.

"I think I saw it in the bathroom last night" I said. She froze. "Last night…" she looked at me then looked away, seeming like she wanted to get it out of her head. "Yeah, sorry about the clothes Percy" she managed and bolted to the bathroom.

I sighed, she's sorry for everything.

 **Plz like and fav :)**

 **Sorry about the cursing in this. I will rate this to K+ now because of it. I know Thalia was really dramatic in this story I was feeling anxious today so I made her part a little extra**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thalia's POV

I cringed at thinking back to yesterday. I was acting crazy, I don't think I've ever acted like that to him. But he's just acting like everything's ok and I hate it. I messed up, it's just… every time that he touched me all thoughts went back to that dream. And I want it so badly, but he will never see me like that, more than friends. He's probably still stuck on Annabeth. But I don't blame him I mean, she is acting weird. I was so mad at her for treating Percy like that

"Hey, are you ok? You seem pissed" I heard Percy say. I quickly looked at my feet. "Fine" I said in return. He gave a look. I sighed. "I'd rather not wanna talk about it, you would get mad at me" He stopped me by putting a hand to my shoulder, I tensed. _No no no not this again…_

"When have I ever got mad at you Thal's?'' he asked looking at me dead in the eye. He seemed pretty serious but I muttered "Always" and started walking again. He stopped me a second time and put both hands on my shoulders. Gods I hope my face isn't as red as it feels…

"I will never get mad at you" he said sternly, and pulled me into a hug. But my thoughts gave over… damn it! I hugged him where my arms were at his neck tightly. I closed my eyes and thought about the dream. _It's real_. I kept thinking. I didn't realize what I was doing until my hands touched his cheeks softly. He gave me that dance of excitement in his eyes but I must've just been imagining it because I was back in reality. I quickly jumped when I heard Karla cough slightly for us to hear, giving us that _Sorry-to break-this-moment-up-but- we-got-a-quest-to-focus-on_ look. When we realized what we just did we quickly broke free of that "Hug". We walked about a half a mile in awkward silence, my emotions were way different from the looks I was giving.

Percy's POV

Don't ask me what happened at that moment… I don't even know. I tried convincing myself that maybe she just really cared about me and gave me a huge "friend zone" hug. But I was silently praying it was more than that, I mean, it _seemed_ like it was. We were walking through Hollywood, and that's when I noticed the casino. It was huge. With big glass doors and marble walls trimmed in black. I knew the place, because i've been in there before. It's the entrance to the Underworld. Then I realized, the first line to the Prophecy was " _You will go thru the fields of punishment"_ I pointed to the casino and looked at them. They knew exactly what I meant and we ran to the we walked in, it was exactly like the way I first saw it, soft, piano music played in the background, the carpet and walls were all grey, and dead people everywhere looking miserable. No one spoke to each other, like always. A few I recognized but let it pass. I expected to find Charon here, the one who helped us last time, but I was only to find a dude with straight blonde hair, almost white by the looks of it, and dark, soulless eyes. He seemed to be replaced by Charon, because where Charon stood was now the dude. Looking at him head to toe he looked like he just came from a vacation. His purple hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts looked not a day old, his smile made his teeth glow pearly white. It seemed odd for such a nice guy out here in the underworld…

"Hello! My name is Atticus!" he smiled brightly. "Anything you need come to me!"

"Uh, hello Atticus. We need to see Hades, if thats ok" I replied, my voice sounded a bit uneven. He frowned and pulled out a huge book that read _Rule book_ from under his desk. He quickly flipped pages and said "Aha! Alright then." he slammed the book shut and it echoed off the walls, but no one around us flinched. "In order to see the god of the Underworld, you must die and return." he said with his brilliant smile.

"It must be your first day here, isn't it?'' I heard Thalia reply. "Yes ma'am!" he shouted. Thalia and Karla exchanged looks. Thalia whispered into her ear and she nodded. Karla walked up to the front desk and batted her eyelashes. "Pretty please sir? I'll do _anything._ " she replied and pouted. Atticus looked at her confused and shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, but rules are rules." She grabbed something out of her backpack and set it on the table, letting her long red hair loose from her ponytail. She opened the pouch and grabbed a handful of Drachmas. "I said Anything" she shrugged and whipped her hair, acting flirty. Atticus hesitated, and looked like he was thinking of what to say. "Were trying to save the world here, and we could use a bit of help" she added, and gave him an obnoxious smile. He smiled and said "Alrighty then! Come this way please!" he took the money and Karla's hand.

We walked under the black archway that read "YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS". We had to go through security, and then after all of that, we entered the fields of punishment. Everything was the same as before, dead and more dead and misery and more misery. We didn't know who we had to find, because the Prophecy states that we will " _Seek the unknown"_ so we were just wandering, but making sure we stuck together. Atticus left us a while ago, after a ton of pleading from Karla, so we were on our own.

Man that was a mistake…

 **Like and review sorry if I missed a ton of "underworld details" I just wanted to get to the point and leave yall with tension ;) thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Thalia's POV

Everything in the Underworld was exhausting. I felt dizzy the whole time security was checking our clothes.I didn't want to make it a big deal, were in the Underworld what do you expect? The thought of poor Cerberus living here most of his life (A huge 3 headed hellhound at Camp) must have been the worst. Karla and Percy seemed perfectly fine. I tried focusing on finding the person from the Prophecy but so far no one wanted to see or were even expecting us. Everyone was just moping around and doing nothing. Some grabbed at our clothes and begged to help them, but we couldn't do anything. I personally didn't want to do anything, because the whole time I was trying to calm myself down. My focus was going in and out, and so as my hearing. But I managed to hear Percy shout.

"Guys! This way!" I sighed of relief. I couldn't wait to get out of this torture. I stumbled my way towards him. He catches my fall, and asks if i'm ok. I give him a thumbs up and turned the way he was looking. In front of us, we saw a little girl, maybe 7 or 8, with her arms draped around a body. She had dark frizzy curls and looked like she was fading. I know when ever your in the Underworld and you aren't just a soul yet, when you are fading your getting closer to death. She looked weary and confused and frightened. Like she didn't know what was going on. Karla ran over to her and started to comfort her… but she too looked shocked. She let out a gasp as she saw the women lying in the little girls arms, she turned to me a worried expression on her face. Then she whispered "Artemis". At first I was confused, but then it all made sense. My whole body shook and I couldn't move. I couldn't speak, but when I found the courage to move, I ran. I ran all the way to the women in the girls arms. _It can't be her. It just can't._ Then I remembered…

 _Thalia's flashback…_

" _But m'lady, you can't go" I heard Vera, a hunter just like me say._

" _I'm sorry, but there is business to attend to up in Olympus" I heard her say. Artemis. Not in her child self, but in her real goddess form. No one rarely ever sees her in her true form._

" _I must have to disperse you to camp half blood, you will be safe while im gone." she says tightly._

" _Yes m'lady" I heard everyone say. Artemis turned to me. "Thalia Grace, I want you to lead the hunters while i'm gone. And this is if I ever return" she says coldly but smiles. "Let's not hope that happens shall we?"_

 _End of flashback…_

I fell right where Karla did, and wrapped my arms around the goddess. "It's going to be ok m'lady, I got you" I say. Reassuring her that everything's going to be alright. I felt Percy step behind me patting my back as I let my tears fall. "Help the goddess" I repeated the Prophecy line. "I'm here for you. You will be just fine m'lady" I sobbed. I could feel Artemis put her weak hand onto mine, so cold it made me shiver. I was shaking. I need to help her but I don't know how. I put my hand to her cheek. She smiled wryly "Why Thalia, everything is going to be ok. Don't worry about me." She patted my hand. "You were very brave to come here you know…" she says. I was shaking so hard Percy tried to help stop me by putting his hands on my shoulders. She turned to face Percy. "And you, young man, take care of this girl. You both need each other much more than you think." then she faced back to me. "Thalia, I must return to Olympus immediately. Will you do me a favor, my maiden?" I nodded my head furiously in return. "Anything for you lady Artemis." I breathed out a long sigh. She smiled at me but turned her face serious. "Find the man who did this, and make them sorry. I have my faith in you, you can do it Thalia." she looked weak. Her face looked like it was growing older by the minute. "I must return to Olympus, find a cure.I promise I will tell you everything one day... And you young lady" she turned to the girl sitting right beside me. "Must return to your proper place, my young hunter." Then I realized my focus was acting up again. I didn't pay attention, the only thing that mattered was Artemis and she needs to be safe. The young girl faced me and said quick, but it was too late. I couldn't make out her words as everything turned black.

Percy's POV

"WAIT!" I heard the girl scream. I looked around alarmed. I drew my sword but I saw nothing wrong. Then I felt someone fall at my feet. I looked down to find Thalia, unconscious, on the ground. I quickly dropped to the ground and picked up Thalia's head and wrapped her in my arms. "Thalia," I said. "Thalia!" I repeated louder. I looked up to find Artemis gone, nowhere in sight. My vision got blurry but I quickly swiped the tears away. She looking like she was turning invisible, literally, before my eyes. I immediately turned to the little girl. Shouting at her for what to do. She just sat there, stunned by my voice. I pulled Thalia closer to me where she was face to face with me. "Come on Thalia, come on!" I said.

"We have to get out of here!" I heard Karla yell. I barely noticed her but I realized what she meant. Souls were surrounding us in mobs, tugging at our shirts and faces. My main focus was on Thalia. The little girl plugged her ears and said to me. "Save her for me" and ran into the crowd. Faded people surrounded her until I couldn't see her anymore and shouted her names and grabbed her clothes. I heard her shout but grew silent a second after. People started to spread around again, acting like nothing happened. The girl disappeared, nowhere to be found. I turned back to Thalia and picked her up bridal style and started running. "Come on!" I shouted at Karla, and she sped up. We ran the way we came, and when we reached the casino we bursted through the doors and heard Atticus' voice fading behind us.

"Where are we going!" I heard Karla say.

"Somewhere far far away." I said still carrying Thalia. I ran until I couldn't feel my legs. I heard the ocean to my left and sharply turned left. A mile later, we pulled up to a beach. It seemed abandoned, trash and seaweed lined the bay and not a single person in sight. I carefully set Thalia down in the sand and waited. She breathed softly. I felt like screaming, but no words came out. I pounded on the sand so hard over and over. I can't lose her. I just can't. I dug my hands in her hair and shook her furiously.

"Come on, stay with me Thal's" I choked a sob. "Not now, I need you Thalia…." I buried my face in her neck and kissed it softly. "I can't lose you." I squeezed my eyes shut and got up, kicked the sand and let out a yell, my voice cracking. "Damn it!" I crouched on the sand, my back faced her lying there, I couldn't see her like this. "I love you too much for you to leave me like this Thalia." I whispered.

"I love you too, seaweed brain" I heard a familiar voice say softly. I turned my head slowly to see Thalia, sitting up in the sand, tears in her eyes and a warm smile on her face. I catched my breath. "Your alive" I whispered. "Your Alive!" I repeated, yelling, and ran to her to give her a furious hug. Maybe a little too furious. I stumbled to her and caught her in my arms falling back in the sand. She looked up at me and laughed. "Whoa seaweed brain, you needa calm down"

"Never" I replied and crashed my lips to hers. She returned it with just as much affection. We broke it and she looked up at me with joy. She rolled on top of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She snuck a kiss on my ear and got up. I laughed at this and got up too. I forgot Karla was there, because she applauded and threw her hands up in the air and shouted "Finally!"

"I am TIRED" Thalia said a few minutes later and threw herself in my arms and pretend to snore. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

 **YALLLL IT FINALLY HAPPENED! I think this is my favorite story so far. What do you think? AHHHH i'm so excited**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Annabeth's POV

It has been a long day. It felt so weird for Percy to not be here, but that just gave me more time to think. I had a ton of work to do these past few days, on planning how I want this statue to look. It was of my mother, so it had to be perfect. I can see it already, people staring at it in awe and adoring me. I smiled at the thought as I walked to my bunk. I was exhausted. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was in a deep sleep.

 _I was somewhere dark, and it was cold. I shivered and looked around. Everything was so still and my ADHD acted up. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I tried to speak, but no words came out. Something faded in my view. A presence laid in the dark, casting a thin shadow. I heard a faint laugh, but nothing was funny. I was angry. Who ever was there they're gonna pay. I don't know I felt this way but their presence felt strong. It made me want to scream and rip my insides out. Finally, it spoke._

" _Oh Annabeth Chase, you don't have to think those words" I heard them chuckle. I glared at the darkness, but I didn't know where to look. The familiar voice went on._

" _I know what you want, Annabeth" it spat. I bit my tongue, tried to speak again, but nothing came out. "What you want is power, and I can give you that." I heard footsteps, coming closer. Then I saw Luke, in front of me, and his twisted grin on his scar on the left side of his face seemed to glow in the faint light. I struggled to move. I wanted to run the opposite way. Or run right up to him and slap him across the face. All the memories came back to me in a flash. The way he looked at me when we watched the sunset together, or picking strawberries from the field. All of the good memories._

" _They can be good again, Annabeth. All you need to do is stay." I heard him say softly, like reading my mind. He was still walking closer to me. He stopped until he was face to face with me, until I could feel the cold radiate off him. I looked away, I didn't want to see him now, I never want to see him ever again. Finally, I could move, I walked away from him slowly, my back facing him. I looked up to find Percy standing in front of me.. But not alone. Thalia walked into the light. I made my way towards them, wanting to direct them to run far before Luke get ahold of them, but stopped dead in my tracks. Before my eyes, the love of my life and best friend, kissed. I put a hand to my mouth and couldn't look away. They went on and on enjoying it tenderly. When they broke, Percy looked straight at me and said "you left me first" and turned back to Thalia._

 _I felt Luke come in from behind me. "They don't care about you Annabeth, I do" he whispered in my ear. "We will care about what you think, we need someone as wise as you." I stayed there silent. "We can give you what you want, anything and it's yours" he went on. We?_

" _Yes, we" Luke responded immediately. "Join us, you won't be sorry. You will be a powerful, get whatever you want. Just join us and we can make that happen" Then, an image showed in front of me. It was me, my blonde hair and gray eyes. But it also wasn't me. I was different. It showed me what I wanted, a city I built myself, Luke by my side, the Luke he used to be. A tear escaped the corner of my eye. I let it fall down my cheek to land on the hard floor. I turned to Luke, his face looked impatient. "What's it going to be Chase?" he said softly. I opened my mouth to speak, and I could, thank god._

" _I- I can't Luke" I said and looked at the ground. "I would never leave my family for you, for this" I looked around. His face turned hard. Then I realized it, "You did this to me and Percy, didn't you" I asked. He tried to speak, but I was quicker. "You did" I backed away from him. Sorrow turned to anger. "I did what I had to do Annabeth" he said coldly. "I thought you would understand, they don't want you" He said_

" _Don't you dare say that" I said, my voice shaky. I pointed at him "You don't want me the way you said. You are going to use me Luke. Just like how Kronos did to you."_

" _He's not using me. He's making me better than I was. I want this unlike you. I am making the right decision your not. You could be so powerful!"_

" _I don't want power Luke. You do. So don't force me to do something I don't want!" I said firmly. "None of what you showed is true!" I said on verge of tears again. He looked surprised._

" _Ha! You don't think any of it is true! You will be pleading for the offer again. Because you don't know as much as I do. You will be on your knees begging. Watch." He smirked._

" _Never!"_

" _I think we're done here. Escort her out now! But just remember Chase" He said my name bitterly "You only get one chance."_

" _Go to hell"_

I woke up to Luke's laughter fading away. I sat up on my bunk, cold sweat running down my face. My emotions got ahold of me and I started crying, sobbing my way back to sleep.

 **hey guys. I wanted to add Annabeth in the moment so yall don't forget shes there :) Have a great day I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Percy's POV

That day we stayed on the beach, watching the waves roll by continuously. Thalia sat next to me in the sand, and I put her hand to mine. I looked at her to find her closing her eyes and smiling, breathing in the fresh smell of salt water. Karla sat right beside her and sighed. We sat there for a good 15 minutes.

Karla sighed and got to her feet. "Ok, I don't know about you guys, but I would make this memory last." she smiled and winked at me before running to the ocean shouting "yahooo" and dived into the water. Thalia looked at me and said "But we don't have swimsu-" I cut her off by grabbing her hand and running to the water. "We don't need them!" I yelled. She stopped right when the waves rolled at her feet and bit her lip.

"Come on Thalia" I motioned her in the water. She looked at my face, studying me with interest. I grabbed her bridal style and ran in the water. "PERCYYYYYY" I heard her shout but that only made me run faster. "Your forgetting something" I laughed. I dove in the water with her tightly wrapping around me. She glared at me when I halted to a stop. "Ima son of Poseidon" I grinned.

"Very funny Seaweed brain" she muttered. Our bodys were halfway in the water and I could feel her shiver. I splashed her with salt water and she gasped. "Oh it's on!" she said. She splashed me harder and pushed me into the water. _She's making a big mistake…_ I stayed in the water to keep her confusion going. I finally broke the surface under her and took her by surprise. I picked her up on the way, her face lit up with excitement. She laughed and tried to get down. But I was stronger. She gave me a teasingly grin and emerged in the water, until I couldn't see her anymore. I dove in after her, looking for her under water. I saw her swimming deeper and deeper. I swam after her silently, trying not to let her notice me. She looked around, fascinated by the variety of fish. She tried to touch one, but it swam away quickly. She laughed, but caught her breath remembering she was underwater. She looked around some more to find me standing there watching her. She giggled at my open mouth, watching her. I quickly closed my mouth shut and tried to make it look like I wasn't just staring at her. The truth is, I was. I reached the surface to hide my embarrassment. She arose too and asked, "Whatcha staring at Jackson" she smirked.

"You" I replied as simple as that. She blushed madly and swam back in my arms. "I hope you like what your seeing" she said. "Oh, I do" I said beaming. "I don't think i've seen anything better"

She laughed at that and hugged me tight. We broke about a minute later, and she focused on my hair. I laughed, "What are you doing Thal's" I asked. She touched my wet hair, her smile never leaving. "It grew out the last time I saw you." she replied with a shrug. "Looks cute" she added and before I could respond she said. "Race you back to the campsite!" she yelled and swam quickly. I gave her a five second head start, but me being the son of the sea god, it wasn't easy letting her win.

"Why don't you look at that." I teased "I won"

She punched my shoulder playfully. "Sure sure"

(line break)

I awoke in the sand, Thalia on top of me. I saw Karla passed out in the sand near the burnt logs. We camped last night since we were too tired to rent a room. Our backpacks lined the bay. I looked at the sky, not wanting Thalia to wake up. But she woke up shortly after me and yawned. She traced her fingers on my chest, like she didn't want to get up. But she froze and quickly got up. She paced in front of me thinking hard. "What's the matter Thal's?" she looked at me serious.

"Percy, what have I done?" her eyes filling with tears. "The hunters I-I" she never finished the sentence. I got up and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, it's going to be ok Thalia. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I didn't show my feelings for you…" I trailed off.

"No, no Percy. This is what I want. I want you. I always did. I was just so afraid you didn't feel the same. It's ok I know, I broke the oath. But I did it because I wanted to. I need love in my life, and you fit perfectly with that. Percy, I love you. I need to solve this." she was biting on her fingers, trying not to make eye contact with me. "I need to go to Olympus. Break the oath for good." she responded.

"No Thalia, it's too dangerous. I'm not going to let you go." I insisted. She met my eyes. "Percy, it's only going to get worse. I need to do this." she locked her fingers into mine. "For us Percy." all I could do was nod my head. Thalia was really trying to make this work. So we can be together. She is really brave, insisting on confronting a goddess is tough, and especially if you broke an oath. She kissed my cheek and went to packing. When we were about ready to go, Karla woke up and we gave her the plan. She understood. "That makes sense... gods, I even forgot. It's going to be ok Thalia, you will get through this." she said gently. Thalia hugged her and thanked her for her support for the quest. "I need to go alone" she replied. "No! I'm not going to let that happen." I said firmly.

"I started this Percy, now I need to finish it" said said gently.

"I'm not going to let you go out there on your own. I'm not going to risk losing you again, don't even _think_ about saying no to me now." she looked at me pleadingly, but I didn't buy it. I'm with her always. "I'm in this too'' I replied.

She sighed then laughed. "I'm never going to win with you seaweed brain" she shook her head. "Your right" I gave her a teasing grin.

(Line break)

We split our money with Karla, so she could return to camp safely. And said our last goodbyes and thank you's. And then we were off. We took a flight which wasn't easy to do, but Thalia insisted they would be fine since her father is Zeus. I trusted her, because I knew her dad would have to agree with her anyway (Since they got the same attitude). She took the risk of taking the plane, even though she has a fear of heights. I had to hold her hand the whole way and whisper softly in her ear that it will be ok, that I got her. She nodded but her face was pale as ever. Then, after a long flight and Thalia's pleads, we were in New York. We stopped off at a cafe near the airport to eat. Last night at the campsite we roasted hot dogs so we weren't starving. Just some simple sandwiches and coffee. I told my mom we were in town and after our "Talk" we will go visit her. She seemed thrilled. I was already eager for her blue, chocolate chip cookies, but we had to finish this up first. Thalia was so nervous. She would always tap her feet or mutter in greek about goats to keep her mind off Artemis. Sometimes she would mutter "She is going to kill me" or "I won't survive this". I had to keep telling her it will be ok and patting her back before she went crazy.

"Percy, I don't know if I can do this, were up against a goddess here. And not just any goddess, lady Artemis." She replied, her ADHD acting up again.

"I'm sure they will understand how you feel." I said, rubbing her back with my hand.

"It's just, I have been by her side for the longest time and.." she trailed off and sighed.

"Hey, I'm right behind you. I will be there by your side if something goes wrong." I reassured her. She nodded. And we walked down the street of New York, down to the Empire State Building.

Thalia's POV

I can't feel my feet. This is the worst feeling I ever had in awhile. But I trust Percy, he will be right beside me the whole way. The Empire State building was now in sight, towering over us as we walked in the doors.

A shaggy dude with long black hair, maybe mexican was at the front desk. Boy, we've been in so many situations like this on the quest. He looked like he didn't care about anything, and let every person pass. We walked in the elevator doors and before they shut we heard the man, Billy, his name tag wrote, scurrying after us. "Hey! You guys need to get back here!" he panted, and swiped the hair off his forehead.

"Sorry, no more room" I heard Percy say. We need to get up there quick... "I will call security!" he shouted after us, but the doors already closed shut.

"That guy needs a vacation" Percy chuckled. I was barely paying any attention to him though. I was focused on my feet. _I really can't do this._ I thought nervously.

"You got this" Percy said, almost reading my mind. "Remember, I got you."

(Line break)

We stood on the highest floor, Olympus. It was _huge._ And exactly like I remembered it. White marble carved in statues of the god Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Nymphs and Satyrs sang and grew vines and lilies. It reminded me of Grover, I missed him so much. But I knew I would see him soon. We walked up a grand staircase, up to what seemed like a palace. We walked to the top of the stairs and looked at the big doors, waiting to be opened. Me and Percy looked at each other for a quick second. Percy held my hand and knocked on the door. It opened automatically to a room, so big I couldn't see its four corners. 12 big chairs stood at in the shape _U_ with a large fire in the middle. All 12 gods and goddesses looked down at us in surprise. They all starting talking at once, arguing and confused. Zeus, my father, in his normal silver greek armor, lightning scars and symbols carved in it, silenced them all by the motion of his hand. They all quieted and turned to face us. I could feel Artemis's glare on me but I stood there, staring at my father for permission to speak. He looked at me and nodded. I bowed and said "I came here to break my oath" I heard a couple gasps. I tightened my grip on Percy's hand and turned to Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, I broke the oath. I forswore to you to never have any romantic affairs or feel the way I felt… but I secretly did. I am very sorry for what I did, and I hope one day you will forgive me." I said, I could feel my face burn as I said those words. My lip trembled. She stared hard at me for a couple seconds but her face softened. "Thalia Grace, you are no longer a hunter, nor my maiden. You broke one of my fatal rules, but you shall live freely. I thank you for confronting me. But this is your price to pay." she said gently, and nodded her head. My tense shoulders relaxed, and I bowed my head in response, and turned my head to Poseidon. "I thank you for this man standing right next to me. He is the best thing that has happened to me, and I hope you know he loves you very much. I hope you can accept the fact that I do love your son, and I always will." I said, freely. Barely realizing I said the words myself. He was taken by surprise, and gave me a soft smile while nodding his head.

I turned to Percy, finding him looking at me an awe. He turned to Zeus and bowed. "And to you sir, you the same."

 **I'm glad I fit all of this is one chapter, please like and review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Thalia's POV

After we made our way back outside on the city streets, Percy grabbed me and pulled me into a big hug. I was relieved myself, I thought it was going to turn out real ugly. But I guess I did confront her bravely, and didn't keep it secret. I could feel my immortality had worn off almost right after I heard her speech, but i've never felt so free. The hunters treated me well but I want to live the rest of my life as a half-blood, not someone's servant. I breathed in Percy's ocean scent, and kissed his neck softly. "We did it Percy." I whispered, still buried in his chest.

" _You_ did it Thal's, i'm so proud of you." he relaxed in my grip. We broke free of our little embrace, only to find Percy's eyes longing at my lips. I could feel my face start to burn, but he didn't care. He smiled and said the most comforting words…

"I'm proud that you're mine" And pulled me in for a long kiss.

(Line break)

We knocked on the door to find Sally in her usual working clothes, a black and white striped shirt with a blue skirt, greeting us. She seemed relieved that Percy was ok, and a bit surprised I was with him alone. "Where's Paul?" I heard Percy ask. Paul is Sally's husband, a step-father to Percy. I didn't know much about the guy, but what I did know was that he was a lot better than Gabe.

"He is working right now. I told him you were in town and so he wanted to leave me alone with you." Sally replied. I felt a bit embarrassed, ruining her day. She only expected Percy to be in New York, so she could have him all to herself. But I guess we need to tell her the news anyway…

Percy looked at me with excitement, like telling me, " _its time"._ I nodded my head and turned to face Sally. "So um, we got news for you Mrs. Jackson." I grabbed Percy's hand softly. Then, he told the story. I watched Sallys every expression. She turned her head a bit when Percy got to the part where Annabeth broke up with him, and scowled. "I thought she loved you Percy, i'm really sorry" she stared at the counter. I tightened my grip on Percy's hand, I was pissed off too. I felt like ripping her to pieces, if it wasn't for Percy's glance. He hesitated, but went on with the story. He told her about the Underworld, Bad Daddy's, and my incident.

"So now you know everything" he shrugged. Sally turned her gaze to me and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Thalia." I returned that smile. We talked some more while eating Sally's awesome blue chocolate chip cookies, and before the sun was about to set, it was time to go. We both hugged her goodbyes and was off to camp.

I stared out the window of Percy's convertible. It wasn't a long drive, but it felt like forever. I didn't mind much, but I wanted to greet everyone back at camp. I missed everyone so much, and my thoughts on still strangling Annabeth are almost gone. But the reminder always came back in my mind. She abandoned him, on the beach, to rot. She never cared about him like I do. Always putting work before him. I sighed at the thought, which was a mistake.

"Are you ok Thal's?" Percy turned to me. "Yeah just keep your eyes on the road" I muttered. Percy looked hurt, but did as said. I just don't want him to worry about me all the time.

"Look Percy, im sorry, it's just the thought of Annabeth hurting you like that.." I regretting saying those words immediately. I turned away from him and focused on the red light blaring in front of us. It was almost pitch dark outside, so I couldn't see his reaction to my reply. He said nothing. Moments later, Percy pulled up to a gas station and got out of the car.

"I'll be right back, you stay here." he closed the door and walked into the drug store. I stomped my foot. "My stupid mouth!" I said loudly. I looked at Percy through the windows, he was talking to the cashier. He walked out of the store with a _ding_ from the front door. He walked back to the car and got inside to start the engine. He turned left, but he was supposed to turn right. "Um Percy, camp is that way" I pointed.

"I know, but were stopping somewhere first."

"Where?"

"You'll see"

My tension rose. We have been driving for about in hour now, farther away from our destination. Percy tapped to the beat of the music, I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Thalia Grace"

"Yes Percy?" I said sarcastically. He shook his head and laughed. "So where are we going Kelp head?"

"I got advice from that cute cashier over there." he smirked. "I thought you could use some rest." _cute?_ I slumped down in my chair and crossed my arms. "Cute huh?" I muttered. He laughed. Anger boiled in me. I huffed, and he just laughed some more. We pulled into a motel and got a room. I grabbed my bag and took a quick shower. I took this time wisely to think. _He called that cashier cute._ What now? What do you expect me to say after that? I dried my hair with my towel until it was damp. I went to grab my bag, but I realized it wasn't there anymore. I checked everywhere. Under the counter, _everywhere._ I closed my eyes and sighed.

"PERCY!" I yelled. I heard a soft laugh outside the door. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body and walked into the room. I held out my hand. "Really" I said. No response. "Come on Percy, I need to change" No response. I walked around the bed to find my bag laying down right next to him. I grabbed it and was starting to walk inside the bathroom again until a hard grip grabbed at my arm. I sighed. "What do you want, Jackson" I said sternly. "What's the matter Thal's, is it about that cashier?" the reminder flown back into my mind and I swapped his hand away. I heard him sit up on the bed, and could feel his warmth on my back. I was trying really hard not to look at him… he kissed my neck continuously. "Not now Percy" I whispered.

"Then when? Im anxious" he whispered in my ear. I felt a small smile appear on my face but I quickly exchanged it before he could see. Too late. He laughed softly, and got out of bed to hand me my bag. "Go change" he muttered, acting disappointed. I grabbed it and quickly changed. I opened the door to find Percy, sprawled on the bed in sheets… wait... With no shirt on. I stood there awkwardly, watching his bare chest while he watched TV. I crawled into the second bed and covered my face in the covers. I tried to fall asleep, but it was no use. I heard him get out of bed, and close the bathroom door. I released the covers and sighed in relief. It was so hot down there. _What the hell are you doing Thalia?! He just said the cashier was cute that's all!_ I buried my face in pillows. He returned.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with the attitude." I heard him say.

"My attitude? You called a cashier CUTE!" I mumbled in the pillows. He didn't reply. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, an eyebrow raised. Then, he smiled. "Your jealous aren't you" he teased. I could feel my face grow hot. "No" was all I could say. "Thalia Grace, Jealous?" he tried to act surprised as he crawled on my bed. I crawled away from him. "I'm not Percy." I said, trying to act innocent. He came closer to me slowly. I backed away. I was mad at him for it. And he knew I was. He's just messing with me, _don't let him get to you._ He moved closer. I back away, I was on the edge. _Shit._ I focused on something else other than his beautiful eyes… and made the mistake of looking at his chest… again. He realized what I was looking at and found my weakness. He pounced on me and tickled me furiously. "Percyyyy!" I said between laughs. "Stop it!" I laughed harder. Finally he stopped and looked at me, his eyes wild.

"Your cute when your angry"

"Wow thanks Kelp head."

He laid on the bed and sighed. I crawled right next to him, sitting criss cross. He looked focused, and thinking hard. Instead of asking him if he's ok, I sighed as well. He looked at me. I looked at him.

"I owe you." I said. He looked and me with confusion. He was about to reply but I jumped on his chest and laid there. "Thalia what are you talki-" I interrupted him by putting my lips to his. He broke free of it and said "You didn't want to…"

"I do now" and wrapped my arms around his neck, we were face to face. His eyes lit up and crashed his lips to mine.

(Line break)

I woke up in an empty bed. I heard the shower water running. I sat up in the bed and smiled to myself. I quickly got dressed and made the bed. I let out a gasp as I felt arms pick me up from behind and spin me around. "Hey beautiful" Percy said. "You scared me Seaweed brain" I punched his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and started to pack. "How did you sleep?" he said. "Awesome" I breathed. He laughed.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?"

"Last night." he smiled. I came up from behind me and whispered "Anytime" in his ear. I turned and starting packing my stuff up too.

(Line break)

We got out of the car to find a group of half-bloods huddled on half blood hill. They shouted with applause. We heard a lot of "Well done!" and "Your alive!" from the crowd. Then we all made our way down to the pavilion to have supper. I was allowed to sit with Percy, a reward for the quest.

Chiron tapped his silver cup to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank a couple half-bloods in mind for coming all this way to save camp. Let's give it up for Karla, Percy and Thalia!" everyone hooted and raised their hands. Mr. D looked annoyed, but clapped his hands too. "Oh and a reminder" Chiron said. "The annual capture the flag game is tomorrow evening with the hunters!" everyone groaned. Now that i'm not a hunter anymore, I could play with Percy. Speaking of the hunters, I got a lot of glares from them today. They were obviously mad about me breaking my oath, but I couldn't have been happier. I glanced at Percy to find him staring at the Athena table with confusion. I followed his gaze and notice Annabeth wasn't there. Everyone from the Athena cabin gave us uneasy looks, like they didn't know either.

After dinner, everyone escorted back to their cabins in an orderly fashion. Percy tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Thal's?"

"Hm?"

"I am going to go take a walk, think about some things"

"Ok if you need me i'll be in my cabin" I replied.

He nodded and made his way towards the woods. I walked to my cabin alone.

Percy's POV

Ok, I told Thalia that I was taking a walk, but I actually heard something in the woods. I walked down the hill that separated the pavilion from the woods, keeping my eye out for anything.

"Um hello?" was all that I could say. I didn't like the woods much, but I was curious to find out what's over there. but something to my left thudded. I made my way towards the sound, and slowly pulled out my pen, Riptide, in case I needed it. Another sound came from the direction I was leading to. "Anyone there?" I whispered.

The thing came out the woods. I clicked my pen only to find Annabeth. I sighed of relief. "Annabeth, what are you doing down here! You scared me." She walked closer to me with her arms out in defense. "Sorry. I wanted to talk to you… alone" she looked like she didnt get rest at all the past couple of days. Her shirt was dirty and had ripped up jeans with stains of blood. How long has she been out here? I gave her the sign to let her speak. She looked down and opened her mouth.

"Percy, i'm really sorry." she said. "This is all my fault. I thought you would actually do that" she put a hand to her forehead. "I had the craziest dream. And- and i've been acting weird. Well that's what my cabin mates said." she went on muttering to herself.

"So what do you say Percy? I'm sorry for everything it was all a mistake" she pleaded. I wanted to speak, tell her about Thalia, maybe even threaten her. Anything to get her away. I didn't want to see her like this. I didn't want to see her at all. She came closer to me and put a hand to my shoulder. "Please Percy." she whispered. Her grey eyes looked tired. Anger turned to disappointment. I sighed heavily. "Annabeth," I said gently. "I'm sorry, but I found someone else in my life. I would never leave her like you left me" I release the hand on my shoulder. She looked surprised. "Who" she whispered. I hesitated, and said nothing. She touched my hand but I brushed it away. I looked down.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. Maybe this wasn't right. Maybe we weren't right." she looked at me with shock. "But- Percy…"

"I have to go." I muttered. "See you tomorrow" I walked away from her, and could feel her eyes on my back. It's only for the best.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Annabeth's POV

Percy rejected me. My Percy. This was all some kind of mistake right? I mean, I kinda expected him to be relieved, maybe falling to my knees relieved, but he seemed like he didn't care. Like nothing in our relationship happened. This doesn't make ANY sense. And someone else… he wouldn't do that. I was lost in my own thoughts when I bumped into a stranger.

"Sorry" I muttered, looking down at my feet.

"Annabeth?" the familiar voice said.

I looked up to find Thalia, giving me a confused face. Well, she looked.. Different. Her hair was almost passing her shoulders and more freckles formed on her face. Her electric blue eyes seemed startled, and somewhat anger. "Thalia. You look.. Different." she looked away from me.

"No." she shook her head. "No I look the same. You just never noticed me." then she met my eyes "from last time you saw me" she finished her sentence.

"I-I'm sorry" I said. Her mouth twitched and she walked away. "Hey Thalia! Wait up!" I started to run back to her side when she stopped. "What's with Percy? I mean he said he kinda moved on.. With someone else." she blinked a couple times, and kept walking. I followed her. "SO do you know whp? Or at least how? You know too that this must be a joke!"

"No. No joke" she shook her head again, and kept her pace. "I-I have to go Annabeth." she said calmly and started walking faster. "Wait! You have to tell me more"

"Not a good idea."

"Why not?" she hesitated and said "I don't know if he wants me to." she turned to me. "Maybe, maybe you should stop hanging out with him ok? It will make things a lot easier." _easier? You think this is easy to process?_ I wanted to say. But I bit my lip and only followed.

"Can you please just stop" she said sternly.

"Please help me Thalia! I'm so confused! Why did he leave me like that?" I said, almost sounding like a plead. Which surprised me.

"I mean, you said it yourself Annabeth, you broke up with him." we were walking towards the stables. "You kinda only got yourself to blame…" she whispered.

"I know but… he moved on fast. It's probably just another jerk he's is going to break up with right? Knowing him he will probably get back to me, I mean I hope." her body crackled like fire. Why was she getting so upset? She always lended me a hand when it comes to me and Percy. Now she seems to disagree. "Please Annabeth, just please leave"

"No!"

"Please."

"Why?''

"I don't want to hurt you." she said, trying to keep her temper down. Hurt me? Why would she? "Thalia! Help me!" I begged, not even hearing my own voice. I miss Percy so much. I miss him in my arms, kissing me on the cheek. I miss us walking on the beach, side by side, hand in hand. And it's all gone because of that girl. But I don't want to lose my best friend, it isn't her fault that were over. Its mine and I know it.

"I can't lose him Thalia. He is mine, not some other girl!" I said firmly. "I need help. And your the fastest person to give me help. You both were on that quest."

"Maybe he doesn't want you anymore. People move on, and you have to too." she ran to the stables, leaving me in the dust.

Thalia's POV

I ran all the way to the stables. I opened the barn doors and locked them shut. I breathed heavily as I turned around to find Karla. I stifled a scream. "Gods Karla! You scared me!" I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I was cleaning…" she said in defense. "It's ok" I replied. She walked toward me and sat down next to me and breathed a sigh. "So what's up? You look like you needed some alone time."

"Drama" I closed my eyes. "Stupid stupid drama." she nodded her head like she agreed. "Love can be complicated. But you learn to live with it." she said.

"How did you know?''

"I've been in it a couple times. Lost my love" she looked down. I scooted closer to her and she chuckled. "You want to know my story?" I opened my mouth to say no, but closed it. She didn't wait for an answer and just started talking.

"It was a long time ago, I was an orphan at the time. My dad didn't like the fact that I was a half blood. He said I put danger in the family, and it would ruin everything" she stared at the hay. "I eventually got adopted, but it took several years. When I was twelve, that's when I met Marcus." she smiled softly. "He was the boy who lived next door. We were best friends you see… but I wanted more. I never said it to him, I didn't want to ruin anything. It was all just perfect. The family who adopted me were nice, I got to live in a pretty good place compared to back home. Marcus and I would do everything, play anything. I was fifteen, and I knew I wanted him for the rest of my life. That day I told myself I would finally tell him, tell him how I really felt. But that day never came." she shifted her weight and started after a long pause. "That day, they found me. Monsters from every angle came for me. My former parents didn't know what was going on, they only saw disaster. I saw pain. Pain that hit me so hard. Because he risked his life for me. Marcus stayed with me the whole time. Without him, I would be dead. We fought them together, but I didn't see that one _demon_ " she said bitterly. "He attacked me where I couldn't see him, but Marcus was already there to save me. I didn't understand how he could see through the mist, and I still don't know. He just took that last cut for me. And that day I cried the most. I always wanted to be alone after that day. I didn't talk to anyone for a while. I grew bitter, and pain rose. They always came after me, that's until I found this place." she looked around the stables. "Now I've never been more grateful. Soon I will reunite with him." she looked at me, a tear falling off her cheek.

We didn't talk for a while, just sat there. I felt guilty, I still had Percy, and I never want to lose him. I understand how she felt, if I lost Percy, I don't know what I would do. Soon she got up and wiped off access hay on her jeans. "I better get back to cleaning horse poo" she laughed. "Go enjoy him while he lasts Thalia." I nodded my head and walked off. Walked off to the love of my life.

 **Sorry if the story sounded bad… please like and reply**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Percy's POV

I walked to my cabin peacefully. Faint sounds of voices were almost a whisper. It was late. I opened the door to my cabin and slumped on my bed, I was tired. It was a long day. I worked with Blackjack up near the stables to give him his normal morning routine, feeding and courses. Then I worked with Grover, planning out sketches for the next chariot race. It felt so weird not doing it with Annabeth this time, but I wanted to get away from her for a while. I had archery lessons with Chiron, which was no use. I sucked at archery. And finally I had sword practice. It felt weird to do all of this stuff, because it has been so long. I missed camp. Being on that quest made me out of practice. Speaking of which I haven't seen Thalia at all today. I've been spending so much time with her the past couple of weeks I got so used to her being around. The thought of her made it easy to sleep. Thalia was so relaxing… sometimes.

(line break)

I woke up to the sun pouring on me. I laid there for a long time, letting the warmth seep in. I have never felt so lazy and relaxed in what seemed like forever. I silently got out of bed and took a shower. I put on some clothes and was heading down to get some breakfast.

Breakfast was the usual, eggs and bacon. I chewed silently on my bacon and looked over at the Zeus' table. No Thalia.

"Hm" I wondered.

"What is it?"

I jumped and realized Annabeth was standing at my table. I sighed and said "nothing" and went back to my bacon. She shrugged her shoulders and sat beside me.

"Umm…" was all I could say. She looked at me and asked "How was your day?" and dug into her food.

"Your not supposed to be sitting here."

"You didn't answer the question"

She rolled her eyes. "I… guess it was good?" I said. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged again. "Good answer" I said sarcastically.

"Thanks"

"Can you please leave me alone now?" she shook her head in response. "I want to start over Percy. I really am sorry" I yawned.

"Thalia" I said.

"What?"

"I'm with Thalia"

"Oh…" she looked down at her eggs and pushed the plate aside. She smiled brightly "That's great Percy!" she said enthusiastically. "Yeah….." I said slowly, being cautious of my words. Why was she acting like this? Was she really happy? I felt my shoulders relax a bit. It felt good putting it out there. She was about to protest when Chiron dinged his wine glass, signaling everyone to quiet down.

"I want to talk to you alone" she moved to the edge of the table. "Meet me at the creek at 9 tonight." she bolted to her table, trying not to make it obvious that she was gone.. Which it was.

"Heroes. I wanted to remind all that the Chariot race will be delayed to next Monday." Everyone groaned in response. "Because I have a special event planned Saturday. Details will be let out on a sheet, posted to everyone's cabin tonight." people looked confused, but somewhat happy. Then we all dismissed back to our cabins to get ready for the day.

Thalia's POV

I sat on the beach, thinking of Percy. I stayed out here all night. My hair and clothes were damp from my last swim in the ocean. I laid in the sand until someone ruined that moment

"BOO!" he put his hands on my shoulders to make me jump with fright. I pushed him in the sand. "Seaweed Brain!" I yelled and pounced on him. He laid there, laughing his head off. I slapped him on the chest which made a hard _thud_ noise. He stopped laughing and wiped his shirt off access sand. We stood there silently for what seemed like a long time but was probably only a few seconds. I sat back in the sand and looked out at the sun. He sat next to me.

"Hey where have you been? I haven't seen you at all yesterday and you didn't come to breakfast." he asked. I put my hands on my head and laid back, closing my eyes. "Been here the whole time" I smiled proudly. He chuckled and kissed my nose softly. He fell back and was touching my hand softly in the sand. Then we sat there and listened to the waves.

(line break)

I got up and wiped myself off. Percy was sleeping when the horn blew for lunch. I touched his face softly, to see his reaction, but no response. I sat there and admired his complexion. You know, the little things. I touched his cheeks, his nose, then his lips. He laughed when I touched his lips and opened his eyes. Those sea green eyes that sparkled. They were so _pretty._ He looked down, and blushed. Wait… did I say that out loud. "Wait what" I shook my head and started towards the pavilion to eat, trying to cool my face down because it felt so hot. Percy catched up with me and held my hand the whole way.

(line break)

We finished eating, and Percy ran to me. Everyone was gathering for a bonfire. People sang songs, and pretty much talked the whole time. Like catching up after today's day. Percy held my hand and kissed my ear. "Um Percy, what are you doing? There's people around." I whispered and tried not to blush, but that obviously didn't work out. People watched us, but went back to singing. Annabeth sat across from us at the campfire, staring at us intently. Percy kissed my neck, what was he trying to do? I gave him a look, and his lip twitched into a grin. I was shocked. Was he….? "Oh my gods Percy, not now! That's just rude." he shrugged his shoulders and put a hand on my lap. Was he really trying to make Annabeth jealous? I never thought Percy would ever think about doing that. That means she knows, knows about us. I looked over to see her reaction to all of this commotion, and when she saw me look at her she quickly looked away. She whispered something in her siblings' ear and walked off. I pushed him. Hard. "Percy!" he looked offended. "That's not cool" I said. He shrugged, "She'll get over it." I started to laugh. He gave me a confused face and I punched his shoulder. "Your such a bad boy Jackson" I laughed harder. I must've been crying because Percy wiped my cheek.

We ended the fire at around 6:30, and we all went to get ready early. I took a long shower in my cabin, and got ready for bed. It was early, maybe almost 8, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and Annabeth was standing there, looking impatient.

"Hey Thalia" she smiled at me. _Hm…_ "Hello.." I said, sounding a bit nervous.

"I want to talk to you.. Privately." she said, twisting her yankees cap in her hand. I hesitated, and said "Ok spill" and she looked at the ground. "I was wondering maybe later? I still have to get ready and everything…"

"Oh"

"Yeah…"

Why was this so awkward?

"So maybe you can meet me down at the creek? 9:10?"

I looked at the time. It read _8:30._ I didn't think it was this late… but me being me says "Sure". Her eyes lit up and said "great!" there was a faint yell in our direction and Annabeth turned her head. "I have to go.. 9:10!" she reminded me and ran off to the direction the voice was coming from.

Percy's POV

I waited down by the creek. Don't ask me why I was doing this, but maybe we could restart. Friends again. It's been killing me to always know what she is doing, see if she's alright. Then I realized I really do care for her. After everything she might of done, maybe she was just scared and didn't know what to believe. But Thalia, Thalia was so great. Always been there for me. And I can't break that now.

I saw her walking my way, I made my choice.

She took a heavy breath and looked around. What was she looking for?

"Hey Annabeth…" I said.

"Hey Percy."

"So what did you want to say?" I asked eagerly. She put her hands in her pockets and looked down. "Look Percy, what I did was a mistake. I was so scared-" got that right- "and worried that maybe you were cheating on me. I just want to say maybe we can start over again. A fresh start. I will always want to be more, but your choice is your decision. And i'll respect it." she said rhymically. I didn't know what to say. Finally, she met her eyes to mine. "Gods" she muttered and shook her head. What does she mean? Before I can ask, Annabeth leans in closer to me and wraps her arms around me. Before I could react and shake her arms off she kisses me. For what seemed like a long time she broke it, and I was too stunned to do anything, just stand there. "Please Percy, Im begging you" she hugged me tight and muttered in greek. I finally pulled her away from me, gently, and looks into her eyes. "Annabeth, im with someone else, and you know that. Please, please don't ever do that again. This isn't right. Me and you aren't right. I would never hurt Thalia like that-" Thalia. What will she think? Oh gods. This is bad. Really bad. "This was an accident Annabeth. I need to go." I shook her out of my arms and started up the hill.

Thalia's POV

I saw it. They kissed. I stepped back, away from my hiding, away from where Annabeth said she wanted to meet me. I didn't want to see it anymore. I ran. I ran so fast and far everything was a blur from the corner of my eye. I felt tears. Tears that welled up in my eyes but quickly fell at my feet. Hot tears that stung my face. I kept running. Kept running until I couldn't anymore. My speed turned to a jog and a jog to falling at my knees. I was somewhere in a dark forest. I heard whispers around me. I looked up at the stars, but there weren't any in sight. I sat there, hugging my knees and praying. Pain shot through my body. My back ached and my lips trembled. More tears came and went, but only to be replaced with new ones. I let out a scream, my voice cracking as it echoed in the darkness. Percy Jackson is a hater, hater of his kind. A hater from me.

 **plz like and review :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Thalia's POV

I didn't get any sleep last night. I stared up at the sky until sunrise came. I decided it isn't a good idea to stay out here for long, or people will begin to notice. I got up groggily off the hard earth and made my way back to camp. I didn't know exactly where I was, but I knew i'd find my way back. About a half an hour later, I stood on half blood hill, admiring the view. I ate breakfast late, which was ok with me. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I ate cereal slowly at my empty table, everyone already started their day. I slowly made my way back to my cabin, a couple looks here and there. But I just let it go, I was tired. Dry tears glued to my face. I looked in the mirror, gods, I really did look awful. Bags were under my eyes and my skin shone pale white. I touched my eyes, trembling at my sight, and started to cry. I was exhausted and knew only this was only the start. I wanted to be a tree again, stiff and couldn't feel a thing. I didn't know what to think about last night, and I didn't want to bother thinking about it.

A thud came from my cabin door. I walked out of bed slowly, taking my time, and finally opened the door. A nymph appeared from my eyes. I rubbed them softly. "What do you want" I said, almost a whisper. She grabbed a clipboard out of nowhere and smiled at me. Great. Inspection. I looked at my cabin, completely trashed with tissues and clothes and turned back to her.

"Later" I said and slammed my door shut before she could respond.

(line break)

I checked the time. _11:30._ I cursed. I stayed in bed for what seemed like an eternity and its on 11:30? I didn't know what to do. My pillow was soaked from crying and my body ached everywhere. I decided to take another shower. When I got out it was 12. Why is today taking forever? I didn't want to get out of my cabin but it seemed like I had no choice. I creeped open the door and had to keep my eyes shut from the sun. It's been so dark in my own cabin I had to adjust to the light. When I did I silently made my way out, making sure no one saw me. What do I do now? I was too sore to fight, and I didn't feel like socializing. I just want to be alone.

(line break)

I got out of the forest to the open beach. I looked around and no one was in sight. I ran down to the beach and quickly stepped in the water, and a cold rush shivered through my body. I made my way deeper until I was waist deep. I floated on top of the water and let everything go away.

 _She was on the beach, looking at the sun set low. Percy grabbed her and pulled her in his arms. She laughed and kissed him affectionately. I saw myself do this, be with Percy. I yelled at myself to tell him to go away, that he was a traitor and didn't love me. But the girl in the mirror didn't see me. She held onto Percy, and then Percy pushed her to the ground. At that moment she looked terrified. Annabeth appeared to Percy's side and they walked off together. I yelled and screamed at them, but I wasn't in the dream. I saw myself lay there, shaking as I turned to dust slowly. She didn't notice and let out a long scream that echoed in the forest. People from the forest shrieked back. Her face dwelled to a different form. She screamed louder, and they only screamed back. She turned her back on them and ran into the ocean, and never descended._

I woke up in the water, I wasn't floating. I quickly tried to make my way back up, but my legs were numb. I thrusted and was losing air fast. Then I saw her, the girl from my dream. Me, but not me. She was swimming towards me. I let out a yell but realized I was underwater. I found the courage to move and quickly backed away from her. I hit a hard object with a _thud_ and couldn't feel anything. My eyes slowly closed as I fell deeper and deeper in the ocean. The last thing I saw was that girl, and the last thing I heard was a muffled yell from above me, on the surface. I willed my courage to look up, but I was too weak to move.

(line break)

A splash pierced in my ears as a thing grabbed my arm. I felt the weight of the water grow thin and I fell back asleep.

(line break)

I woke in strong arms, carrying me on land. _Land._ I tried to move, but when I tried I immediately felt pain. I grew exhausted again.

"Your going to be ok" a faint voice looked down at me. I couldn't make out who it was, nor did I really care. Water welled in my mouth as I spit it out. The body hoisted me up again. And I fell back asleep.

(line break)

I woke up again in a soft bed. I tasted warm brownies in my mouth, it tasted good. I fluttered my eyes open to find someone leaning on the edge of my bed. My eyes focused. I was in the infirmary, at camp. At camp… I bolted in bed and the person immediately grabbed my arms and perched me back in bed. I tried to move out of the persons arms, but they were strong while I was weak. "Hey, hey shh" the voice whispered. "Your ok, everything's ok" I looked at the person on the side of my bed and caught a glance at his dark hair. My focus wore out and I laid tiredly, sitting up where the person had hoisted me. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I sat up again but grew tired and leaned again. The person chuckled and checked my forehead. His hands were so cold and it felt good on my hot skin. I touched his hand, eyes closed and let the cool skin refresh me. I laid back in bed and fell asleep.

(line break)

I woke myself up, and my face was wet. My eyes hurt. I was crying. A warm cloth brushed my face. I could feel my face hurt as I smiled. My strength came back slowly, I could feel it. I sat up in bed. And my eyes focused out. The person in front of me came into view. His dark brown hair was in tangles. His sea green eyes faced me, studied me. Percy. "Percy?"

"Yes" he said.

I had a sudden burst of energy. I wanted to run away or punch him. I quickly uncovered the sheets and got to my feet. He got up quickly to catch my fall. I couldn't feel my feet. "Get" I tried to push him "away!" he was strong and wouldn't let go. "Help!" my voice cracked. "Please!" I tried to yell but only turned to a whisper. He held me in his arms as I tried to move away.

"You traitor Jackson!" I found my voice. I felt like I was going crazy. "Get… off… me!" I struggled. My breath was uneven and my heart raced too fast. "You need to listen to me" he protested. "Never! Please! Go away! I never want to see you again!" words tripped out of my mouth so fast. "Please! Stop! You can't!" I kept saying and I couldn't stop. He looked into my eyes with worry. I willed myself out of his control. I finally gave up and took a breath. The scent of his coat was touching.

"Please" I closed my eyes "Go away" I whispered. He came eye level with me and looked at me with pain. "You don't understand Thalia, I would never do that to you. And you know that." I relaxed a little and looked down. But he touched my chin to motion me to look up at him "Never" he said sternly.

"How did you find me?" I said. Now he was the one to look down. "I.. I don't really know. I heard your voice. Like it was calling out to me." he perked. "I'm so glad your ok, I was so worried you weren't going to make it." he said softly, but his voice grew hard. "Why in Hades would you ever try to kill yourself Thal's?"

"I-I didn't" I sighed. "Then how did you get to the bottom of the sea?" he asked eagerly.

"I had a dream…" I started, but never finished. He pulled me in for a long hug. "Im so happy your ok" he said tenderly. I tensed, but relaxed and wrapped my arms around him. I broke it and said "Now it's your turn to explain Kelp head" he took my hand. "You don't need to ask, I was already gonna" he smiled.

 **. . . . .**

"So now you know" we sat in the sand. Why would Annabeth try to do that? I could feel my hands ball into fists. "For a daughter of wisdom that was pretty stupid" I muttered, but Percy only laughed.

"As long as we're together, I don't care about a thing" Percy looked at me. I touched his hand softly. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

 **Sorry if you guys were expecting them to get back together in the next chapter… I want to speed things up. The story is almost over :( Plz like and reply… I need feedback!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Percy's POV

She laid on my bed sleepily. I just watched her from across the room. She is so beautiful you have no idea. Time went by and she finally stretched and looked around at my cabin. She turned her head to the pillow laying next to her. My face grew hot. What do I say? _You fell asleep on the beach and I slept with you._ No. _You looked tired so I let you sleep in my bed._ Nah. _I was desperate and love you too much and didn't want you to leave me so I brought you to my cabin._ Umm… no.

She looked up and saw me thinking. "Good morning" I said awkwardly. "What am I doing here?" she responded. "Uh…" what do I say! "You were tired" I said quickly. Maybe a little too quick. She looked out the window then back at me. "What time is it?"

"10" I answered. She groaned and rolled over on the other side of the bed. "You have to get up soon Pinecone face" I laughed. She covered her face in covers. "No. I can stay here as long as I like Jackson" she said grumpily. "Really Thalia, come on." I laughed harder. She's so cute when she's cranky.

"Make me" she mumbled from under the covers. I stopped laughing and got up to pick her up bridal style. "Come on lazy bones" I looked down her. She didn't complain. She snuggled in my arms and rubbed her head against my chest. "Your so warm" she muttered under her breath. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

(Line break)

We walked hand in hand to lunch. Thalia ended up putting on my sweats and my old jacket. We got a couple ooo's from the aphrodite cabin, but Thalia just rolled her eyes. "Always looking for drama those-" I cut her off with a kiss. She mumbled but apparently forgot what she was going to say when my lips crashed hers. Her soft lips tasted like strawberries. We ended when I bit her lip softly. "Let them stare." I stared into her light blue eyes, sparkling with excitement. We kept walking to the pavilion, our bodys touching.

We ate together, which was against the rules. We didn't care though. Love is love. And damn it felt so good. We joked around and played with our food. When dessert came, Thalia wiped her whip cream on my face and laughed. I did the same.

After lunch we spent the rest of the day together. We canoed and galloped on pegusi. I made sure they didn't fly, because of Thalia's fear of heights. We sat near the campfire together with soft music playing in the background. I arose and held my hand out. "Will you dance with me, my queen?" I smiled. She laughed and played along. "You shall, my king" she stood up. I placed my hand on her waist, and hers to my neck. We swayed back and forth. She stared into my eyes and a permanent smile spread on her face. She hugged me tight. "I love you Percy. I love you so much." she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Thalia Grace." I kissed her neck. She broke our hug and gave me no explanation. She just brought her lips to mine and we never broke apart. I've never felt so… my heart... Its unexplainable. Thalia is unexplainable.

We are unexplainable.

 **Last Chapter! I just want to say thank you for all of your support. It was kinda a short story but I wanted to end it today with a happy note. love all of you guys so much and leave a comment on your overall thought of this story. But this isn't the end! I will still post more stories. I hope you loved this one.. I sure did!**


End file.
